


The Unexpected

by Oceaneyes86



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/M, One Shot, Smut, romantic smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-06
Updated: 2014-03-06
Packaged: 2018-01-14 18:15:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1276134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceaneyes86/pseuds/Oceaneyes86
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A painting mishap leads to a very romantic and steamy encounter with a close friend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Unexpected

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first one shot ever. I hope you enjoy it. I wrote it for my tumblr twd-sex-confessions. Please leave me some feed back.

I had only joined the cast of The Walking Dead for about six months but I seemed to fit right in with the TWD family. I especially bonded with Norman. We just clicked right from the beginning and became inseparable. Our humor was the same and we shared a passion for art and photography. He quickly became my best guy friend.

I was not surprised that Norman invited me over to his house one day when we were both off. We planned to paint the whole day and I would cook dinner for the two of us like we had done before. But when I got there Norman was very quiet. Conversation was always easy between the two of us but today he seemed distracted and zoned out when we were painting. I brushed it off to a stressful scene he had shot earlier in the week, he just needed to blow off some steam.   
The weather was beautiful so we went out to the patio at the back of his rental house. He had laid out paint supplies and two canvases for us on the patio. I sat down across from him and attempted many times to start a conversation without success. After repeating the same question three times I finally got his attention.  
“Earth to Norm.” I waved my hand in front of his face breaking his deep thought.   
“Sorry, I don't mean to be so spacey.” He replied giving me his full attention.  
He answered my question about a new brush technique I was trying to master and went right back to some far off place in his mind. I was seriously puzzled by this. Why did he invite me over if he was going to ignore me all day? A few times I caught his gaze on me instead of on the canvas he was working on. I found myself wishing I could read his thoughts and find out what was troubling him. Norman was normally so easy going.   
The sun was just starting to set, casting long shadows across the patio when I put the finishing touches on my canvas. I stood up to stretch my legs that had long since been asleep. My numb legs sent me tumbling forward onto my wet canvas.  
“Fuck!” I cursed as Norman laughed and helped me up.   
“You were really trying to become one with the art weren't you?” He laughed.   
He looked down at my canvas. The features of my painting were now blurred and little peaks had formed were I peeled my body off the wet surface.  
“You know I like it better this way. It has cool texture now.” He smiled admiring the smeared art work.  
“Yeah, but I have more paint on me now then on the canvas.” I examined myself.   
It was true, I had paint all down my arms, my clothes and the tops of my thighs where my shorts ended. I was a hot mess.  
“Yeah, you'll need to shower or you'll get paint everywhere.” Norman suggested. “I'll lend you some of my clothes while I put yours on to wash.”  
I carefully made my way through Norman house so no to get paint on anything. Once inside his bathroom I peeled off my paint covered clothing. I felt nervous for some reason, exposed. I had used Norm's bathroom a million times but I had never showered over here let alone be naked. I handed my soiled clothes out to him before I started the shower.   
I opened a bottle of body wash and inhaled. The familiar smell of Norman filled my nose. He always smelled so good. I left the cap open so I could imagine he was in there with me. As I began to wash my body I thought of Norman's large, but gentle hands bathing away the paint from my skin. I closed my eyes allowing myself to get swept up in the fantasy.   
I was so caught up that I didn't hear the shower curtain open. It wasn't until he was stepping in that I realized he had joined me.  
“Is it too late to join you?” He crooned in that slacker drawl I loved so much. Had his voice always been so seductive?  
“It's never too late.” My voice was barely above a whisper now.   
He drew me into his arms against his broad bare chest and kissed me passionately. I could have spent a lifetime locked in his embraced. His hands began to explore the landscape of my naked body; tracing over the curve of my hips and then sliding up the small of my back. At last he broke our kiss.  
“In case you haven't figured it out, I want you.” He said leaning his forehead against mine.   
I became bashful at this declaration. Normally I was not the object of longing and desire. My eyes broke his gaze.  
“I thought I was in the friend zone.” I explained. “I had no idea.”  
He smirked and began to stroke his semi hard cock. “Does this look like the friend zone?”  
I suddenly felt less shy and dropped to my knees in front of him. I replaced his hand with mine.   
“Let me.”   
I took him into my mouth. Norman moaned slightly, tilting his head back. My hand worked the lower part of his shaft as I sucked and licked his growing length. I gazed up at him and enjoyed the look of pure pleasure on his handsome face. I licked up the shaft to the tip, flicked my tongue and teased him before taking his dick again. His hands were in my hair lightly pulling and tugging as I continued to please him. After a few moments he pulled my head away.  
“That's not where I want to come.” He said pulling me up and bracing the against the wall.  
“And where is that?” I asked coyly.  
He dropped to his knees then and put one of my legs over his shoulder. Norman firmly gasped my thigh to give me added support.  
“Right here. In this sweet.warm.wet pussy.” He teased me by flicking my clit in between each word.   
“Is that right?” I moaned grabbing his wide shoulders for support.  
Norman was as gifted with his tongue as he was with art. He moved his tongue with such skill over my soft folds. He flicked his tongue casually but yet had such precision. There was absolutely no doubt in my mind the he loved to eat pussy. Norman rolled his tongue over my clit caused moans and rough constant sounds to spill from my mouth. My knees weakened as he sucked on my clit and flicked with the full width of his tongue. I tugged on his hair as I feel my knees start to jerk wildly. Greedy noises filled the air as if he was trying desperately to quench an endless hunger. His head thrashed from side to side as he entered a realm of reckless abandon. Figure 8's alternating between quick and slow assaulted my swallow clit. Pleasure hit me like a tidal wave and forced me to clench Norman's shoulders causing my nails to dig into his skin. I half moaned, half screamed as he brought to orgasm.  
Norman lowered my leg as he stood. He pulled me to him with such force it he almost caused my to loose my balance. His tongue slipped through my parted lips. Our tongues rolled and worked against each other in unison. My sweetness was still fresh on his mouth. I moaned softly into our kiss.  
Urgently, Norman turned me around and I leaned forward against the shower wall.  
“I've wanted this for so long.” He murmured softly as he rubbed the tip of his hard member against my throbbing entrance.   
I moaned at his close proximity. He chuckled slightly before sliding into me. We moaned in unison as I enveloped him. It didn't take long for us to get adjusted and he started bouncing me off his hips. My mouth became a steady flow of moans as he grasped my hips and found the prefect rhythm. He paused for a few moments, leaned forward and kissed the tops of my shoulders and neck before returning to his deep rhythmic thrusting.   
When Norman pulled out I felt the full weight of desire in his absence. Instinctively, I turned around and propped my foot up on the soap dish. We kissed as he entered me again. I enjoyed this much better, I could look into those beautiful eyes. His arms were on either side of me and he buried his face in my hair. This angle allowed him better access to my g-spot. Each thrust nudged the bundle of nerves, pushing it closer and closer to ecstasy.  
I trailed kissing over the tops for his shoulders, stopping briefly to nibble were 'X' marks the spot above his collar bone. He groaned and hastened his thrusts. My center began to tighten around his cock. I wrapped my arms around Norman pull him closer to me. His forehand now rested against mine. I met his eyes has I began to come. The pleasure traveled through me and into Norman. We stood there embracing each other as we shuttered with ecstasy.   
“I love you.” I whispered to him. It was such a relief to be able to say it out aloud now.  
He smiled the most sincere, genuine smile I have ever seen and replied the same.   
We bathed each other after that and took turns drying the other off. I started down the hall way naked.   
“Are you just going to walk around naked now? Not that I am complaining.” He teased.  
“I have to cook dinner.” I replied headed to the kitchen.


End file.
